Garment hangers have been around for hundreds of years. Modern day retail use garment hangers have many packaging and shipping requirements and specifications intended to increase efficiency in the supplier to retailer pipeline by minimizing order to sales floor or ecommerce shipment time.
Many ready to wear apparel garments are manufactured all over the world and then shipped to United States (or other countries) pre-hung as a “garment on hanger” from the originating garment manufacturing location. In order to save time and expense at the retail level the garment is placed on the hanger at the point of garment manufacturing and placed into a shipping box or container. Upon delivery to the retailer location, the retailer has to remove the “garment on hanger” from the box or container and hang it appropriately in a distribution center for ecommerce shipment or other shipment to an individual store.
Present day Omni Channel process dictates if the garment will be shipped directly to the sales floor or be shipped in ecommerce packaging. Since the retailer or the garment manufacturer does not always know which apparel item will go to the greater need, either brick and mortar store or ecommerce. Therefore, the need for a garment hanger that can be used in both channels without being changed is desired.
This invention relates to providing an individual hanger to be able to be used both at retail level and ecommerce shipments with the hanger having a folding hook.
Today's dimensional packaging shipping costs have made it desirable to have smaller shipping boxes saving costs based on the dimensions of the box.
An object of this invention is provide an improved hanger having a collapsible hook movable from vertical to horizontal positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a movable hook that is easy to assemble, secure in operation and provides stability for the movable hook structure of this invention.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a collapsible hook hanger which is easy to manufacture, susceptible to widespread use meets industry standards and economical to both manufacture and use.
Yet another object of this invention is to maintain the hook in either its horizontal or vertical positions as desired.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.